And We Shall Dance Across The Snow
by Lexi-Nou
Summary: 'Caroline let her own eyes scan over him, her mouth dry at the sight of Klaus before her. Death coated him in all of its harrowing glory.' (Originally a one-shot response to 4x09, now in the process of being a full fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

It had been hard. Being open, being truthful, being the one to break Stefan's heart but it was right, if they were to have this friendship there had to be trust. Trust was open-ness, trust was honesty, even if it hurt like hell. Walking down the streets, she rubbed her arms over her cashmere cardigan, the feeling of goose bumps still present upon her skin after seeing Stefan destroy the parlor of the Salvatore Boarding School in a fit of rage. Taking a shaky breath she tried to escape the pain in his eyes that haunted her. Looking up into the night's sky she blinked back tears as she starred up at the stars that seemed so few and far between on such a clear night.

It was meant to be perfect. A night full of Christmas cheer. A real winter wonderland yet all the evening had captured was the coldness of the season, standing in the middle of the deserted road she felt as lonely as Klaus' snowflake painting. Sighing deeply into the silent night she shook her head and continued her walk back to her house, where Tyler had told her he would meet her, when all had been done. She tried to force a smile at the thought of being able to spend the night content in his arms, with their problems finally set a side but the guilt she shared with Stefan still remained and it ate away at her stomach, tearing and ripping its way up to her lungs, to her heart.

Wrapping her arms around herself tighter, growing colder at the thought, she let her teeth slice into her pink glossed lip and destroy the skin. Why did she feel this way? Why did he have to affect her so? Why couldn't it be simple? He was the bad guy, but why couldn't she hate him, want him dead and gone like the others? Licking at her now bleeding lip she twinged at the taste of her own blood, reminding her of Stefan's words. Of how they had all done terrible things but had family to love and trust. To feel alone and to be alone for eternity was a thought that could drive a man mad, and perhaps it had.

Hearing the sound of footsteps in the distance she peered into the darkness making out stumbling figure, with a bottle swinging by their side. Rolling her eyes at the drunkard she simply strode with the confidence that vampirism had given her. There was a time when she would have crossed the street to the other side, pretended to be on her phone, perhaps even taken another route so not to be alone in situation that could turn sticky. Now things were different. She was the potential monster with the ability to destroy lives.

As the figure grew closer, stepping in and out of the shadows as they stumbled under the street lamps she could make out the form was male, the large bottle swinging back and forth to his lips. Shaking her head in disgust at the disheveled form she went to make remark beneath her breath until she saw the suit and smelt it. Her eyes widened as her senses went awol over the smell of blood. Not just one persons blood but a whole array. It made her throat clench and taste buds tingle, thirsty to the extent that she could feel the threat of veins flutter across her face.

"Block it out, Caroline." she whispered to herself. "Let it go." She told herself that the man must have been in an accident, hit and run from drinking and driving. He was probably hurt and bleeding and in a state of confusion. She should help. Be a good citizen in a time of need. Yet the closer she got the less convinced she felt as the features marred by blood became clearer. Her heart stopped and her mind went blank, she knew that figure, in all forms. The one person she couldn't bare to see, just a few paces in front, blue eyes blaring, cold and heartless they starred at her with something worse than hatred, disappointment.

Caroline let her own eyes scan over him, her mouth dry at the sight of Klaus before her. Death coated him in all of its harrowing glory. It screamed out against the snow whiteness of his skin and shirt, barely shadowed by the suit jacket that hung heavily off slumped shoulders. Edging closer she could see the streams of blood that seeped across his face like tears. He barely flinched, unaffected by their presence which only disturbed her further as she watched him press the champagne bottle to his dry, cracked lips.

She tried to side step, to skirt around him, keep her head down and bury all of it. She didn't want to know. She couldn't know. She didn't think she could handle it - the horror of it all, the horror of him. How could only minutes early she find it hard to remember his capabilities and now they were splattered across his being for all to see. No, this couldn't be real. Her fingers pinched deep into her skin and she wanted to yelp with the pain that she felt as her nails pressed through the material of her cardigan, her lips wavering as his upturned into that familiar smirk.

Circling each other, his eyes seemed to pin her down, root her to the spot as if she had stepped into a block of concrete.

"What's the matter, love? Cat got your tongue?" he slurred with a sharpness to his tongue that made her breath hitch in her throat, her chest constrict. Yes, she thought bitterly, he had it, along with her life wrapped tightly in his marred hands. Paling at the thought she starred anxiously at the floor, picking out the remains of fake snow stuck to the soles of his shoes. Tiny, crumpled flakes.

"You're meant to be," she began uneasily, her body shaking at the chill of his breath as he leaned in close, surveying her like his next prey, eyes wolfish, still hung on the chase. Closing her eyes as his lips pressed against her ear, stubble grazing her cheek she froze like ice as he spat one single word

"Dead?"

The chill of the nights air brushed past her alerting her that he had stepped away and when she opened her eyes she found that he was sat on the curb, feet and bottle in the gutter, hands buried furiously into the curls on his head with such ferocity that his knuckles had turned as white as her dress. Gingerly she let her fingers dance across her cheek where his stubble had pressed against her, leaving her face oddly warm.

"Where's Tyler?" she found herself asking, or rather pleading, her hand trembling against her skin, sending frantic vibrations past her heart and into the pit of her stomach. His head shook and one hand slipped down back to the bottle, before crushing it into shards that scattered towards her shoes. She watched helplessly as blood poured from his palm into a puddle beside him, staining his spot on the sidewalk. "Please?" she tried again, her voice breaking with fear and uncertainty but he remained solid and still.

Even with her vampire hearing she could only just make out the briefest incoherent mutterings of self-musing from his lips, head still down turned, eyes roaming over his own blood that now ran like a stream down along the gutter, glistening upon the glass in an almost mocking manner. He could bleed and entire ocean and still open his eyes to see the next sunrise.

Caroline clenched her fists as she stepped closer, not in anger but in anxiety. The fear that he had conjured in her was overwhelming and yet she was pulled to him like a magnet for all kind of answers, for all sorts of questions. "Klaus?" she pressed, his name the softest whisper as it fell from her lips.

"You're in luck. I've not seen Lockwood." he paused allowing her to swallow, to regain her breathing, to process before raising his stare from the street to her eyes and adding an impending "Yet." The low, harsh growl sent a shiver through her spine but she let out a soft sigh of relief knowing that for now Tyler was ok. Nodding slowly she let her blonde curls shield her face as her eyes darted around him, unsure of where to look, his present condition still of a disturbance to her. "Do you have a death wish Caroline?" His voice erupted low, slow, and resounding from his chest.

Caroline met his eyes, a dark shade of grey, bleak and hollow. Biting her bottom lip she found herself forced to look away unable to take the intensity of his stare. "I think you have forgotten who you've been messing with my dear. "

"I, I didn't," she began but found herself stuttering her words getting lost around her tongue and the cold air. Through gritted teeth he took a sharp breath.

"If you have any sense left in that pretty little head of yours, you'd shut your mouth and start walking." Her eyebrows rose in shock, her lips pursing in annoyance in being spoken to in such a way, though it seemed silly, she thought as she looked at the blood stain crumple of a monster in front of her that she was saddened and hurt by words when he had received so much worse.

"I was part of it but I didn't agree with it." she found herself admitting softly.

She hadn't realised how much she had compromised herself until she had said it out loud.

"It's complicated but I never wanted you to..."her words trailed off at her own stupidity. Klaus was right she should have shut her mouth and started walking. Turning on her heels she did as she was instructed trying to forget the whole evening.

"I killed tonight." Klaus words caused her to freeze, the wind blowing them cruelly and cold across her face. "I killed tonight, you've seen the blood upon my skin and yet you've not asked one single question." footsteps paced behind her, the sound of shards of glass crushing beneath their soles. "Why?" Caroline could feel him there, his presence making her cower slightly in his shadow.

"I..."inhaling deeply she closed her eyes and started again, her fists clenching as she tried to keep her cool. "I don't hate you. Like I should. I should hate you, I should despise you. Knowing and accepting that is hard enough." He was in front of her now, quiet and still, his face twisted in some sense of shock and confusion, allowing her to continue. "I can't deal with anything more tonight than the fact that I like you." She whispered her confession with water to her blue eyes as they exhaled and inhaled the same air. She could hear the uneasy quiver to his breathing as his jaw tensed. The space between them seemed to narrow so much so that she thought that all the oxygen around them might disperse.

"I killed Carol Lockwood," Klaus stated emotionless. "How do you like me now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I originally had this as a one shot but I had a lot of requests asking me to continue. Not an easy decision because for me it felt like a natural end and couldn't see where or how to progress it. However today, whilst cleaning the house in preperation for the descent of the family for crimbo, I had a little wave of inspiration. This is what came of it (sorry its short). I'm not sure how happy I am with it but I felt like I owed it to you guys to post it. I've got a few ideas up my sleeve to extend it further and write some more chapters if you guys would be willing to read it. So let me know and thank you for all reviews, favourites and follows, it means a lot!**

**Lexi **

* * *

She wanted to run. To scream. To shout profanities and claw at his skin, rip his eyes from his sockets and heart from his chest but instead she stood still, her eyes wide and watering, the image of Klaus in front of her blurring as her world tumbled into chaos. Placing a hand to her chest she fought for breath as an overwhelming sense of heat and dizziness encompassed her, her head and heart spinning, whilst his words rang out in her ears _'How do you like me now?'_

Blinking back tears she felt one escape the corner of her eye and slide like glass upon her cheek. Letting it fall she clenched her eyes shut and tried to block out the nausea that seeped up from her stomach to her throat. Panting out frantically her fists clenching as she struggled to keep control she felt her knees weaken as his words hit her like a thousand arrows. With her legs giving way she let herself fall only to feel firm fingers pressing into her upper arms.

Opening her eyes she met Klaus' face, wearing a look she couldn't place. Aware once more of his touch she shot him a warning stare, urging him to back off. To her surprise he complied, his fingers loosening and taking several steps back to his original place. The divide between them ever more present. Good and Evil. Dark and light. It was clear and certain except for the feelings that ran riot in her heart and mind, which seemed to seep in through her skin from her blood stained cardigan.

The crimson finger prints pressed into her cashmere made her shake as she frantically fought to rid it from her skin. Tearing it off she found her fingers working wildly, attempting to wipe it away. Instead it seemed to only spread it further and mar her own skin with Klaus' sins.

Carol. Her mind bellowed as she saw the red. The nausea returning she let her cardigan fall to the floor her whole body trembling.

"It's not-" his voice began but quickly faded amongst the sound of her phone, sounding loudly. The tone rang like an alarm as Caroline covered her mouth with blood stained hands. Tyler. As quickly as it stopped it started again, a constant loop of ill-fitting cheer haunting her ears and heart. Tyler. She didn't have to look to know that it was his name flashing up on her cell. It would be him. Desperate. Distraught. Devastated.

Pressing her hand further against her mouth she let out a scream that muffled into her palm, half wishing her fangs would extract and she could embed them into her skin. Tear into herself and allow her emotions to flow out with the stream of her own blood. "Caroline-" Klaus voice growled low through gritted teeth. Looking at him, she let her palm slip down her body coating it, her eyes flashing between him and the effect of his actions.

"Stupid." she sobbed softly with a shake of her head, grimacing once more as her phone chimed for the third time. "To think that I thought," she stuttered starring at his stone cold face. Dragging her feet towards him she took in the site of him from shoes to shoulders, searching for some kind of resounding feature. For some kind of man beneath the monster. "I thought we weren't so different." her words whispered, stifled by shock, disappointment, horror as she let her trembling hand hold the side of his face.

At the very impact of her soft touch she felt him stiffen as if he had half expected it to collide with force. Rubbing her thumb across his cheek she let the feel of his stubble graze against her skin, wishing it was sharper. An ice cold tear splashed heavily upon her grasp, forcing her to constrict her hold upon him as bitterness burned within. "Don't!" she spat, clenching around his face and drawing his reluctant eyes to meet hers. "Don't make out that you care."Klaus eyes seemed to enlarge at her words and turn a shade of amber as she grinded her teeth, her jaw clenching. "You're," she began, starring directly into his soul. "incapable of feeling anything." Releasing her hold she shook her head, scolding him with a scoff yet no sooner as she had released him her wrists were held like handcuffs, forcing her arms directly at her sides. In a second Klaus was pulling her closer with an incredible strength she was unable to free from, struggling hopelessly against his hold.

"You think you know me. You think you know everything. You're but a child in this world." Swallowing at the rage he imploded against her, his skin reddening with furry, Caroline tried to hit out against his chest, her fists barely colliding against his chest. Letting out a sad and sorrowful laughter Klaus took hold of her wrists with one hand, leaning in so that their noses touched. "Miss. Mystic. Falls."

Producing her phone from her purse, Klaus thrusted it towards her face. "Go. Go tell your boyfriend what a murdering, monstrosity I am. Tell him that in time it will be ok. That you'll get your revenge. Right the world for all my wrongs. Tell him you want nothing more than me desiccated, rotting in some steel coffin in the bottom of the sea."

The alcohol on his breath flooded her face as his words washed over her. Hearing him pant with frustrated unsteady breaths. Opening her mouth to respond she was silenced by the sound of emergency service sirens blasting through the streets around them, forcing them to separate, breaking their physical and visual hold. "Go." Klaus spat his head to the sky, his arms limp by his side. "Go!" He yelled with such force that Caroline found herself stumbling backwards, a slave to his words.

* * *

With vampire speed she flashed to the end of the street where the golden lights of winter wonderland party were replaced with striking blue, police tape in place of the red Christmas ribbons. She could hear the mutterings of the police and paramedics. _Drowned? Drunk? Terrible loss! _Searching the scene frantically Caroline looked for Tyler but no sign of him could be found. Looking back the way she came she saw that Klaus was also nowhere to be seen, leaving her under the stars, well and truly alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus forced open the front doors to his mansion sending them slamming hard against the wall, sending vibrations rocketing with force around the building which he couldn't quite manage to call home. With a roll of his eyes bloodshot eyes he stumbled into the darkness, his feet unsteady with each awkward, alcohol influenced step.

Looking briefly into each room his upper lip twisted into a bitter snarl. Empty, each and every one of them. The thought made him scoff and yearn for more alcohol as he traipsed through the hall towards his study. All of them gone. Running a frustrated hand through his blood soaked curls he guided himself towards his desk in search of the rum he kept in his bottom drawer. Yanking it open with such a pull the handle crumbled against his palm, the pieces falling through his fingers into a pile on the floor. Kicking the wooden desk with the tip of his boot he let out an agonizing growl his fists slamming down on the paper covered work surface, sending them jumping into the air and scattering around him like snow. Falling backwards drunkenly into his chair he yanked the bottle free and twisted off the metal top, discarding it into the far corners of the room, pressing it to his lips and swallowing as much as his could in one go.

Yes, loneliness. He recalled from his rapport with Stefan. Loneliness was a bitch.

Tilting the chair onto its back legs he leant staring bleary eyed at the blank ceiling above him as images of the night played out in front of him as if it was a movie theatre screen. It was almost too easy to take away their lives when it came to it. The life he had given them, he would take away. He could still smell their fear, hear the terror in Kim's voice as he cornered her in the cellar yet what lingered the most was the look of her, of Caroline, so angelic in her white dress, shinning out against the black nights sky like Mystic Falls own personal Star. She'd looked quite the picture. It was a shame, he thought, placing the bottle to his lip preparing to drink himself into oblivion, that he had been the one to extinguish her light.

Caroline let the water crash over her, pelting her skin like bullets. Sat at the bottom of the shower, knees huddled to her chest; she let her tears tumble down the plug hole. Unable to move, unable to think all she could do was cry and even now her tears where running out. She wasn't sure how long she had been in there for but it was long enough for her skin to wrinkle and the water to run cold. Leaning her head back against the tiles she let her shampoo soaked hair shed the last remaining suds, leaving a foamy trail against her raw skin. She had scrubbed and scrubbed, until she swore she was down to her bones yet she still felt far from clean. Lady Macbeth had nothing on her.

Whenever she closed her eyes she was haunted by the image of Klaus, the flashing lights and sirens a blaze in the background, the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach when her cell rang. She had looked for Tyler on the outskirts the best she could in her blood soaked dress, his own phone going straight to voice mail with each call she had attempted to make as she hurried home.

She had thought about calling Stefan or Elena or hell even Damon but she had no idea what to say. She couldn't even formulate the words in her head let alone say them out loud. It was impossible, this situation she found herself in. Caught between a rock and a hard place. Dragging herself out the shower she dried and dressed into her sweats, slipping her hair into a pony tail and wiping the remains of the melted mascara from her face, starring solemnly into her dressing table mirror.

"Who are you Caroline Forbes?" she whispered her lips and voice feeling alien to her. Pressing her finger tips lightly against her pale porcelain skin, she studied her reflection, her features twisting in confusion and conflict. Her eyes were red and the skin beneath them sported dark tear stained circles. Grimacing she rolled her eyes beneath her heavy lids before gathering up her discarded clothes. They were ruined beyond repair and no matter how many times she could wash them she would never be able to get the memories out. Folding them to hide the evidence of the night's events she placed them in the bottom of her trash can, jumping slightly at the sound of frantic thrash of knuckles against her front door.

Biting her lip she poked her head out of her room into the corridor catching Tyler's reflection behind the glass of her front door. Slowly exhaling through parted lips, a light whistle escaping as she did so, she let her feet pad slowly over the wooden floor trying to brace herself for what was to come. Gingerly wrapping her hand around the handle she opened the door a fraction peering out into the darkness a small fake smile plastered to her face.

Tyler stood his hands in his pockets, shirt loose and ruffled at the neck. His hair had lost its perfectly groomed composure, ruffled, destroyed and wild, whilst his face spoke of rage, anger and fear.

"Klaus killed them. All of them. Gone." His body pushed past hers sending the door slamming against its hinges, his shoulders sharp and gestures large as he rubbed his hands over his face before crashing against the wall. His fists slammed heavily against the plaster in aggression causing Caroline to jolt at the bombardment of his anger. Carefully she closed the door behind them, turning to him slowly as she recounted his words.

"Killed them?"

"Kim, Adrian. All of them. Ripped apart limb from limb and it's all because of me." Tyler shook with frustration, freeing himself from his suit jacket and letting it fall into a crumpled heap whilst storming in to her kitchen. Following cautiously after him, to the sound of glasses crashing against the side of the counter she watched on anxiously as he searched frantically for some kind of alcohol. Pulling out a bottle of vodka Tyler filled the tumbler, taking a large gulp straight without even flinching. "I lead them to their deaths. Each and every one of them." Clasping at his hair from the roots he tugged sharply the heel of his palm pressing firmly into the bridge of his nose.

Watching as Tyler drank the remainder of his glass and pour himself another, realisation hit her. He didn't know. He didn't know about his Mom. A sheen of sweat began to form over her body, her mouth drying and longing for her own glass to calm and steady the nerves that rocketed through her. Klaus had killed his hybrid friends, that was all he knew. It was up to her. She had to tell him. There was no other way around it. She had to be the one. It would be better, she told herself approaching him slowly, coming from her.

"Tyler I need to-"she breathed reaching her hand out towards his.

"She lied to me, Care! There was no witch! Hayley lied!" Caroline's jaw dropped her words strangling in her throat as Tyler paced around the kitchen floor, the bottle of vodka now swinging at his side. "Helping with the sire bond, to take down Klaus it was all a load of bullshit. Something about her family? After all we did, all we went through she didn't give a damn about them." His words ambushed her fast and harsh, muddling her mind as she tried to keep up and yet still keep her focus.

"Tyler!" she tried again, her voice a little louder, a little more certain though she felt anything but.

"You should have seen it Care," taking her by the shoulders his fingers imbedding into the tops of her arms in the exact same place Klaus' had only an hour previously, his eyes hollowing into hers. "I was their Alpha, their leader. I was meant to be the one to take care of them." The pain, hatred and loss flooded his eyes darkening them more so than Caroline could even believe was possible. Feeling him press his forehead, sticky with sweat, against her own she listened to the manic pounding of heart as his grip tightened, holding onto her as if she was all he had in the world. Biting her lip she realised the harrowing truth that now she was. Wrapping her arms around him protectively she drew in his large muscular frame, cradling him like a lost boy against her chest, letting her hands soothe him as they rubbed shaky circles along his back. "I failed them." His voice cracked against her neck, causing her heart to cripple.

Feeling tears seep into her shirt she hushed him, his arms looping around her waist and holding her close. Running her hand up the back of his head she let her fingers trail through his hair, pulling his face back to look at him properly. Holding both sides of his face in her hands she could feel herself crumble. She thought back to Stefan and their discussion. Trust, she had said, was everything. She knew it to be true but as she looked at him, all she saw was him, balancing on the edge, walking a thin line.

How could she tell him? How could she tell him anything when he was like this? He just needed time. A moment to let it go and understand. To not be overwhelmed with such self-hatred and guilt. He needed to be strong; he needed to be brave not broken. Faltering she bit down upon her tongue silencing any attempt her subconscious would have been able to make. Instead she found something else, something she had heard herself many times before. The words he had to hear.

Forcing her knowledge of Klaus and idealistic view of trust to the dark corners at the back of her mind, she took a deep breath as she forced out what she hoped would be the truth in the end, in the most convincing of voices she could muster.

"It will be okay. Everything will be okay." It had to be.

Shaking she smiled, instructing herself not to cry as she brought his lips to hers and kissed him hard. Deepening the kiss as if she was attempting to expel every last ounce of hope she had left into it, she flinched at the sound of his cell chiming in the background from his jacket pocket discarded in the hall.

"I gotta get that." Tyler sighed against her lips coating them with a cold chill, unthreading her hands from his. Starring at her abandoned hands she watched helplessly as he dragged his weighted feet towards his jacket. "You know I called you?" he uttered. "Where were you?" he questioned as he picked up his suit jacket, fumbling in the pockets.

"Stefan's. Elena problems." She muttered her eyes fixated on the scene unravelling in front of her whilst guilt began to eat away at her, her shoulders slumping under the weight of it all. Tyler nodded with acceptance, whilst his eyebrows narrowed tightly into a sharp line at the illuminated screen in his hand before turning it towards her, puzzled.

"Why's your Mom calling me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I just wanted to take the time to say to you all how grateful I am for all your reviews, favs and follows! It really means the world and I've been really touched by many of your messages. They truly encourage me to keep writing and do my best to make sure you will all still want to keep reading, I'm just sorry I've been unable to reply to you all individually. Hope you are all still continuing to enjoy the festive season!**

* * *

Sitting on the front steps of the Lockwood mansion, still in her sweats, Caroline watched as the sun began to rise just above the trees. The burnt amber glow of the sun's rays barely seemed to cast warmth upon her exhausted greyed face, through the thick slow moving clouds. The frost on the large expanse of lawn before her was only just starting to melt, creating small teardrops of dew that seemed awfully fitting.

Stretching out her long legs she rubbed the back of her thighs for warmth and comfort, her body feeling stiff from the plastic chairs she had spent most of the night in, nursing black coffee whilst wishing it was blood. Time was passing far too slowly, with minutes seeming like hours and hours like years as she sat with only her bleak thoughts for company.

It was times like this she missed being able to pick up the phone and call her dad. He was always so good with the advice, so level headed and full of reason, a fixer. Like the time when she was fourteen and had stupidly fallen out with Lisa Cross when she had picked up the last pink tube top the store had on sale. Ok, so when she said picked she meant practically pulled it from her clutches but still, the end of the matter was that she had walked away with it and Lisa with a rather large chip on her shoulder.

Through all the bitching, name calling and deliberate sabotage attempts on anything Caroline tried to pull together event wise, it was her Dad who listened to her cry and wail and stamp her foot like the spoilt little girl she was. So when he suggested she wrap up the top (which she had failed to find cause to wear) and present it to her for her birthday, under the premise that it was going to be her present all along, things seemed to ease themselves out. Although Caroline's pride had taken a severe bashing and every time she saw that pink top against Lisa's overly freckled skin it made her want to scream, they both soon returned to being able to pass each other at school without the fear of flying face first down the hallways.

Sure, Caroline thought gnawing at her bottom lip, she probably wouldn't be able to talk to him quite so easily about all of this but she would have at least liked to have had the option. His favourite saying of 'Things always look better in the morning' wasn't providing the comfort it usually did.

* * *

Hearing the sounds of footsteps crunch against gravel she raised her heavy, tear stained eyes towards the drive way where her friends, Tyler's friends, stood sorrowfully. Looking back into the house in hope of some sight of Tyler she simply shook her head in disappointment, pulling herself up from the step and closing the gap between them.

They were all there, Elena, Damon, Stefan; Bonnie and Matt had made it and somehow Jeremy was there perfectly calm, no stake in sight. The same awkward expression seemed to sit upon all their faces as they approached tentatively.

"We came as soon as we heard." Elena announced as she and Bonnie broke away, encircling her tightly with a warm, empathetic embrace. Closing her eyes Caroline savoured the feel of their touch, secretly longing to be held.

"How is he?" Matt asked softly his voice croaky with the early hour of the morning as his eyes roamed the large building that seemed so empty now. Pulling back from her friends Caroline allowed herself to keep her hands resting in Elena and Bonnie's as she shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Like someone who's just lost everything." She stated simply but it was far from simple. Feeling Elena's hand squeeze hers in understanding she could feel the tears spring to her eyes once more. Yes, Elena knew and Jeremy, what it was like to lose everyone. To have those that you loved ripped away from you within the blink of an eye. She didn't. She couldn't relate, not fully. She still had her mom, who loved and cared for her. In her head she tried to think back to the pain of losing her father but it felt too much like a dream, having forced herself to block out the pain and memories of the times when it felt so dark. She tried and attempted to magnify it but every time she knew that it barely came close.

She wanted to change places. To take all Tyler's hurt and have it for herself. She would do anything to make things better, to make things right again but it was impossible and it only amplified how useless she felt.

"He has you." Stefan said softly but sternly, an attempt she was sure, at trying to keep her strong, comfort her.

"He won't talk to me."

The way he had broken down when her Mom had met him at the hospital morgue, would haunt her forever. In an instant it was as if the Tyler she knew was gone. In seconds he pulled the walls up around him so he could shut down inside, not once even passing a glance in her direction. She had tried to comfort him, sat by his side and held him as her Mom attempted to provide some kind of explanation but she knew that nothing was going in, not since she had said she was gone, his mother, dead.

They had found her body, head first in the fountain. Drowning was the cause of death. That was all, she heard, all Caroline needed to hear. She could piece together the pieces of the puzzle that others had yet to learn were missing. Wrapping her arms around him she had whispered Tyler's name in hope of some kind of recognition but instead he sat like a statue rigid against her hold, eyes focused upon a single cracked tile on the floor.

_"They said you could see her." Caroline found herself whispering, kneeling down on the cold polished floor in front of him, and clasping his hands in hers whilst trying desperately to catch his eyes. Despite her attempts he seemed to look straight through her, his dark pools glazed and dull, no sign of life. No sign of the man she loved, just a shell. "Ty?" her voice cracked in desperation, bottom lip trembling as she pressed her hands against his with added force in hope of some reaction, any kind of reaction. _

"He's grieving." Bonnie reassured dragging her from her from her recollection.

"I know." Caroline muttered her eyes drawn to his bedroom at the front of the house where the curtains were tightly lapped over one another to block everything out. "I do know." It was getting harder for her to smile. Her face felt as if it was turning to stone with every attempt and she was beginning to question why she forced herself to do so but it wasn't her time to be selfish. This, she told herself was not at all about her, this was everything to do with Tyler. She'd be strong because she had to be, any doubt and any dark thoughts would be locked away in the back of her mind, and her full undivided attention would be solely upon him. "Seriously, though." She began pulling herself together and yet away from their clasps. "Thank you, for coming. He'd appreciate it. "

"We came for both of you!" Elena stated, the rest nodding in agreement.

"You look like shit." Damon quipped from the back causing Elena to spin on her heels and glare daggers. Holding her hands up to diffuse the situation Caroline simply exhaled.

"It's fine. It's true." Dusting her hands on her sweat pants she thought how at one point she would have died of embarrassment if anyone had seen her in such away. Despite her shower she could feel her hair was beginning to turn with grease, her hands having run through her locks too many times with the tension and she dreaded to think what state the skin beneath her eyes was in.

"Did anyone give any more information as to what had happened?" Stefan queried, also shooting a less than impressed look at Damon. Caroline couldn't quite believe that he had actually allowed himself to stand so close to his brother, but, she remembered, Stefan was also good at being selfless. Opening her mouth to spin them a line she was cut off by Jeremy.

"I mean his Mom liked a drink as much as anyone, but not enough for something like that, right?"

"It does seem a little strange." Bonnie agreed.

"Maybe she slipped?" Matt offered. Between them all thoughts of theories began to be voiced, thrown around at such speed that Caroline could feel her head and heart spin. Becoming dizzy with it all she was at least thankful that not one of them came anywhere close to the truth, but then what reason had they too? They were clueless as to Klaus' current position and what had happened to Tyler's pack. All they had to go on was what she had told them all a couple of hours ago on her cell once she had put Tyler to bed.

Slinking back slightly into the shadows of the house Caroline heard the sound of steps behind her. Spinning around quickly she saw Tyler, staggering at the bottom of the stairs, a bottle of gin in his hand. Reaching out to him with one hand he simply scowled, raising the drink up high, liquid spilling over the edges and onto the floor below.

"Please don't let me stop you, from doing…" he slurred, his eyes narrowing attempting to focus. "Whatever it is that you all are doing!"

"Tyler they just-" her voice broke as his words hissed out at her sharply like swords from their sheath.

"I don't care." Grunting he attempted the stairs, slipping and losing his balance upon the wet floor. Dashing to his side Caroline slipped beneath his arm, trying to support his drunken weight by draping his arm over her shoulder but instead of accepting her assistance he shrugged heavily, batting her away. "I don't need your help! I don't need anyone!"

Feeling hands upon her shoulders pulling her away, Caroline looked up to see Stefan steering her out of the conflict as Matt and Jeremy appeared quick to aid Tyler. Saddened she watched on as he allowed their assistance as they escorted him once more up the stairs, the bottle being slipped from his grip and safely into their possession. Dumbfounded she stood blankly at the bottom of the stairs, listening as they directed him back to bed.

* * *

It looked like England. London, 1800's to be more precise, Klaus decided as his eyes rolled and roamed. The grey paint mixed with his inability to focus with thanks to the copious amount of alcohol meant that his view of the ceiling resembled that of the industrial age. Foggy. Smirking he let his fingers roam blindly across the carpet for the remains of his bottle, his snagged nails catching in the carpet. He wasn't entirely sure how he ended up on the floor as it was but it seemed, in his current state, to be as good a place as any. Stretching out he felt the glass slip from his fingertips an inch or so out of reach. Muttering various curses in an assortment of languages he fought to find his feet, but his alcohol ridden body was far too gone to be in any co-coordinative, yet alone co-operative state. Falling back he swore as the back of his skull smashed down, shaking his brain and obscuring his vision further.

Groaning he attempted lamely to rub it but his fingers floundered and flopped heavily at his side, the need for sleep starting to stake its claim. As he lay it seemed that the room was spinning faster and faster and his memories led him back to a time where he, Elijah and Kol had spent time at sea crossing the Atlantic. It had been a long and rather uneventful journey with barely enough to keep them entertained, but he could remember the way they spent their evenings, after draining a few crew members. Together they would share a bottle up in the crow's nest at night, the world as their oyster as they rode out their blood induced euphoria. Perhaps it was the sea air or the fact that land and therefore people was so sparse that made it all feel much more exhilarating.

So vivid were the memories that as he lay with his stomach twisting and turning like sea sickness he felt as if he was back there. Smilingly sloppily he let out a slurred

"Kol," Before sleep took him, before he could register the words and the familiar voice

"Nice to see you too, brother."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while but with Christmas and New Year it's been hectic! So heres a slightly longer chapter as an apology. Thanks again for all your lovley reviews, follows and favs, please keep them coming. To each and every one of you I wish you a Happy 2013 (hopefully a year filled with Klaroline goodness :) )**

* * *

The thrash of ice cold water against his face sent Klaus clambering from his silk bed sheets and roaring at the unexpected wake up call. Standing in the middle of his bedroom with water dripping from his features his bleary eyes settled upon the half shadowed figure sat smugly in the arm chair opposite.

"Morning, sunshine!" Kol's mouth twitched into a playful smile as he bounced his foot over his crossed leg in amusement as Klaus' face reddened with wrath. In an instant Kol found himself to be pinned against the bedroom wall, feet dangling in the air as Klaus' hand tightened around his neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be ripping out your liver?" he snarled, his eyebrows rising pointedly as he scanned over his brother as if the answer would be lurking somewhere upon his form. Forcing himself free with a push, Kol let out a choke before patting down his plain back t-shirt and re-composing himself.

"Again with the liver!" Kol croaked back gruffly "Just because yours is on the way to being shot after your little impromptu pity party, no need to take mine." He snapped giving his neck a rub when Klaus' eyes rolled upwards and away from him. "Besides," Kol began returning to his cocky form "don't be hasty, I brought you breakfast." His dark eyebrows wriggled lively, motioning to two women stood shaking in the corner. It was pretty obvious to Klaus that Kol had simply commandeered them at a local club from their rather distasteful attire and had escorted them back under the art of compulsion. Both women, or rather girls he decided on closer inspection, shook with fear unable to move an inch, their backs almost stuck to the wall. "I told them that if they move one step then they must-"

"You're fantasies will remain just that." Klaus cut in edging closer and eying the pair with distaste clearly written upon his face, never the less his pupils began to dilate and he granted them the freedom to move without consequence.

"Don't be such a scrooge Nik, it's Christmas after all. And what good is Christmas without a little bit of Holly and the Ivy?" His tongue poked out between his teeth as he smiled wildly like a child, his hands clasped proudly as he walked with an overly confidently swagger over to the pair. Admiring them both he let his fingers brush softly down the side the red head's bare neck as she stood frozen now with fear.

"Really?" Klaus' tired voice drawled, as he ran his own hand through his damp curls, grimacing at the feeling of water as it soaked into his shirt.

"You thought I'd just pick up any girl? I'm hurt!" Kol feigned, slipping himself between the pair, wrapping his arms around their waists and pulling them into his clutches greedily. Over dramatically he began inhaling their scent and licking his lips which only encourage the girls to tremble further and delight Kol more. "You know how long it took me to find them? It would appear the popularity of the name Ivy has severely dropped whilst you kept me daggered." He breathed heavily admiring the other girl's earrings, toying with the way that they dangled delicately from her lobe. "Never mind though brother, I won't harbour a grudge! It's Christmas, the season of good will, forgiveness and Family! Speaking of which – "Pushing the girls forward towards Klaus for his enjoyment, Kol launched himself back to his original seat, draping his legs over the arm and positioning his hands behind his head. "Where is our darling sister?"

* * *

Caroline walked a few reluctant steps behind Stefan as they approached her car, her head constantly turning, still looking back in longing at the Lockwood Mansion. They had left Tyler in the care of Matt and Jeremy who seemed to be having more success than she did, much to her confusion and equally frustration.

"Thank you Stefan, but you really don't have to do this." She insisted as he began to unlock the doors and make his way to the driver's side. Pausing to look at her he placed his arms upon the roof of her car and peered down with a soft smile as she hesitated with the handle.

"No Caroline I do! It was either offer to take you home or have yet another uncomfortably awkward car ride with my Brother and my Ex. So really I should be the one thanking you." Caroline watched as he slipped easily into the driver's seat, allowing her to ride as a passenger, too tired to argue. As much as she wanted to stay and be with the Tyler the idea of being able to curl up in her own sheets and sleep all of it away, even just for a few hours was particularly appealing.

As soon as she sat down upon the leather seat, the door closed and the belt around her, she finally felt as if she could breathe. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes to the sound of the soft hum of engine as Stefan began reversing out and taking them back to the main road.

"So this is the time for you to tell me what's wrong, apart from the obvious." Caroline cocked one eye open at Stefan's demand watching his eyes focus strictly upon the road ahead. She thought about pretending to be asleep but even though his eyes weren't looking directly at her she knew that he would know otherwise. There was no point in pretending around him. They were past that though she still found herself amazed at the fact that he noticed, knew and cared that something was eating her up inside.

"Tyler's pack, they're all gone. Klaus killed them." A moment or two passed and Caroline had wondered whether or not he had heard her but when she turned fully she could almost see the cogs turning.

"Klaus." Stefan repeated through slightly pressed lips as he processed the information she gave him. Nodding slowly she leant her head against her hand, watching the world outside the car window drift lazily by. The trees and houses seemed to blur and all she could see was muted colour shimmering, no definitions. It was like waking up from a deep sleep and being unable to focus. Rubbing her eyes sleepily with the back of her hand she suppressed the urge to yawn as he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So that means Tyler's plan –"

"Turns out Hayley had a plan of her own. Something about a sacrifice?" She shrugged trying to recall Tyler's previous conversation with her, before everything. Gnawing on the skin around her thumb she mumbled "They set him up."

"Tyler?"

"And Klaus." A silence fell between them both and Caroline didn't dare to check for his expression this time, focussing instead upon the road ahead.

"So Klaus was or still is-"

"Murderous with rage?" She offered as the road in which Klaus and she had met in the dead of night approached. Letting out a cold laugh of disbelief, she thought how fitting it was that she had made such a remark right then and there, as if it wouldn't haunt her enough.

She could picture them there, circling one another, as if it was a movie scene she began to relive it all the closer they got. The way he had spoken against her skin and sent trembles up her spine, the sea of glass shards that surrounded them as it shattered across the road, the sickening feeling in her stomach.

Placing one hand over her dry lips, Caroline pressed her fingers slightly against them to keep them closed as the other hand nursed her stomach in a soft circling motion. Yes, that feeling. She still had that. Only now it was transforming into something much worse. Now it felt like some kind of creature, some devil that her silence fed.

"So," Stefan's words startled her from her thoughts. "On top of everything we also have Klaus and whatever trouble Hayley's conjured up to contend with." An uneasy breath made its way through Stefan's lips, the tension showing in the space where his eyebrows narrowed and met together.

The sick creature like feeling, reared its ugly head, like thick black tar bubbling in her belly. This wasn't right, not telling anyone. Keeping it inside, keeping it to herself, wasn't healthy. She was reminded then, of a saying her father was fond of 'A problem shared is a problem halved.' If she could share it, if someone else knew it would be better, she knew it but she also knew she couldn't just tell anyone. They wouldn't understand not fully. They'd see Klaus the relentless cold blooded murderer, they'd see red and it would lead them straight to revenge. They wouldn't see how this added to the pain that Tyler was going through and how it would send him on what would inevitably turn out to be a suicide mission spurred on by rage. No, she had to tell someone who was logical and sensible and thought before they reacted.

Silently Caroline prayed that Stefan would turn and look at her, knowing that their time in the car, alone together wouldn't last for that much longer. Willing with all her might she crossed her fingers tightly in her lap, hoping that if he took just one look in her desperate sapphire eyes that he would be able to read all that she knew. Stefan could be that person, he had that in him. Taking a deep breath she spoke his name unsteadily

"Stefan-"

"We'll deal it with Care," his confident words cut like a knife, silencing her. Feeling his large hand upon her knee, squeezing it, she felt the guilt rush once more through her limbs like lava making her burn under his touch. "Whatever is thrown at us, we'll deal with it, one step at a time."

Reciting Stefan's words in her head, under a false smile, she let her body slump further into the seat in defeat. Agitatedly she began picking apart the seat belt that held her in place whilst the secret of Klaus' confession continued to torment her.

* * *

"So let me just get this straight, whilst Bekah's laying daggered, your hybrids were off unsiring themselves with the help of that mutt Tyler Lockwood and you didn't realise because you were too wrapped up with the baby blonde vamps false attention and the idea of being best buds with Stefan Salvatore?" Kol questioned, licking a stray trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. Pushing the red headed girl from his chest, her body slumped heavily collapsing limply across his lap, allowing him to toy with the strands of hair, catching the auburn colours by the light of the fire. Klaus stood by the mantel piece in the parlour, flames flickering against his face as he trailed his fingers along the edge gathering dust upon the tips. Bringing them closer for inspection he scowled, rubbing them together so that the dirt clumped allowing him to discard it with a simple flick onto the body that lay dead by his feet.

Catching up as Kol had called it proved to Klaus to be exhausting as well as excruciatingly dull. Even the gift of breakfast was poor compensation for having to sit through tales of his travels and conquests along the way. Christmas or not, he decided that although he longed for his family he currently longed for his brother's silence more.

"Must say Nik, most unlike you to be off the ball," Kol mused collecting a fistful of his meals' hair and tugging it sharply so that the girls' head rose upwards to meet him, her exhausted paling eyes rolling with deliria. "But nice come back with the drowning of the Mayor, wouldn't you agree, darling?" cupping her face with one hand, he pouted mockingly as his calloused fingers pressed firmly into her cheeks so that her lips puckered back like a goldfish.

Unamused by his immature antics, Klaus muttered "I did what was necessary." over the sharp sound of the girl's neck snapping swiftly in two. Staring into the burning embers he felt unable to shift the dampening of his spirit. The night before still haunted him, leaving a cold, hollow feeling in his chest and when he bent down to stoke the fire he could swear he could see all twelve faces mocking him in the fires flames.

"More like an act of pure genius but what I don't understand is why Tyler Lockwood is still walking around Mystic Falls with his head on his shoulders? Come on Nik, isn't it about time that his organs replace the tinsel on the town square's tree?"

"Isn't it about time that you were on your way?" Klaus growled his patience wavering as he motioned to the now two discarded dead bodies with the poker, a slight pool of blood forming upon the polished oak floorboards.

"Thought I'd stick around for a bit; soak up some of the town's Christmas spirit." Wafting his hand over the open neck of the girl on his lap Kol closed his eyes and smiled taking in the scent of her blood. "Besides what with Blondie obviously being the reason you've gone all soft, seems like I've arrived at the right time to take you in hand, bring that sadistic spring back to your step. Stop you becoming some love sick fool."

"Caroline has nothing to do with it." Klaus bit back sharply shooting Kol a cautionary glare from over his shoulder as he lent against the mantle, his fists clenching at the way her name came so easily off his tongue but stuck so securely in his head.

"So you do agree you've gone soft?" Kol jibed daringly, fully unconvinced by Klaus' protest but allowed little time to pass before starting again "Dear Sweet Caroline!" he purred, a hand placed over his heart in jest, as he put on his best puppy dog eyes. "Tell me how does winter fare her? I bet she looks delectable. Just imagine those lovely long legs of hers in knee high knitted socks." Licking his blood stained lips the younger Mikaelson jumped from his place on the sofa to join Klaus at the fire side, whilst the girl he had drained fell to the floor despondently with a thick set thud, resembling nothing more than a child's unwanted toy.

A fury ignited immediately within Klaus and raged wildly within causing him to lunge forward and grasp Kol's wrist with a strength that caused the bones to crumble under the pressure. Before Kol had time to process the act Klaus thrusted his hand violently into the flames with a snarl that bared his teeth. Locking eyes with a glare of familiar sibling rivalry both stood unprepared to back down until the smell of burning flesh erupted around them. With his skin sizzling Kol's previous cool composure began to crack, a sweat forming on his brow and a slight tremble against Klaus' hold. "Now," he breathed through clenched teeth, his breath causing a sharp whistle as it passed, eyes wincing and watering "that's the Nik I know." Kol gasped feeling his wrist fall free, before falling to his knees, cradling his melted hand. "I think we're going to have quite the Christmas."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so so sorry that I have been painfully slow in updating this! I did so well over christmas but since being back to work I've become slack! I've just had so much planning and marking in the evenings but I'm sure I'll get back on track! Anyway we had a snow day today and well it would have been a crime not to use it to update (after having made snow men and had a little snowball fight of course). So my apologies again dear readers but please enjoy the next chapter**

**Alexis  
**

* * *

Caroline barely registered the appearance of her mother that appeared in her vanity mirror as she sat stiffly, attempting to fix the last golden curl perfectly with her curling iron. It was taking her longer than usual. Normally she could do her hair with her eyes closed, a simple method she had rehearsed until it became second nature but today it just wasn't working. It was a little too limp, then a little too tight, sticking out too much to the left, flopping awkwardly to the right, everything but right. Letting out a frustrated sigh she let the iron slam against the table top, resting her head in her hands and trying to calm herself. She just wanted it to be perfect.

Huffing and puffing, feeling herself redden and blotch beneath her thick set foundation she found it near enough impossible to relax into the touch of her Mom's hands as the pressed down firmly onto her tense shoulders. Closing her eyes Caroline took in the light powdery scent of Liz's perfume, notes of freesia and Jasmine, French. A bottle, she knew would easily last her the year due to the fact that she only tended to wear it on special occasions. Caroline couldn't help but wonder whether or not she wore it today because it was Christmas Eve or because it was Carol Lockwood's funeral.

"Let me." Liz commanded with a reassuring tap causing Caroline to cock one eye open and raise her taupe pencilled eyebrows in response. "I might not be turning in my badge for a styling spray anytime soon but I've seen you do this often enough." With a shrug she passed the iron to her mother's sturdy hands and sat somewhat awkwardly as Liz's fingers set to combing out the turbulent section of hair. "You know I could never do your hair when you were younger. You always wanted these intricate braids and up do's and well you know, I'm the wash and go kinda girl," Liz chuckled fondly, smoothing the silky strands between her fingers, marvelling at the mixture of colours that graced her daughter. "You're father-"she began tentatively, peeking Caroline's interest. An awkward air rested between them both as they starred timidly at each other's reflection in the vanity mirror.

Caroline decided she could probably count the amount of times her Mom had openly talked about her father on one hand since their divorce. It had always been an off limits topic, one that was brushed under the carpet and expected simply to cease existing. Liz buried herself further into her work and Caroline into her friends and although they both went about their business it still stood like an elephant whenever they were in the same room.

Nodding lightly Caroline urged her to continue, relaxing a little more as a small smile spread across her mother's lightly painted lips. "He was always so much better at it than me, annoyingly so. You'd show him one of the pictures of the girls in your magazines and he could just do it, he just saw it. I didn't have a clue." Placing the strands of hair around the iron Caroline couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at the sheer amount of concentration on her mother's features. "He'd be so proud of you honey." Watching as her hair tumbled out in more of a wave she saw the look of disappointment on Liz' face but quickly let her hand cover it to stop her mother from untangling it.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice too flooded with emotion from it all. Reaching out and letting her fingers curl around her mother's she held on tightly, taking comfort.

"Tyler is very lucky to have you." Liz added. Caroline had taken it upon herself to sort the arrangements, with Tyler still in no fit state and unable to converse fully she had decided it was down to her. It was unfortunate, that the only date available was so close to Christmas but the season was already bittersweet for most of them. It would be Elena and Jeremy's first Christmas alone, Bonnie's without her Grams, in fact this year she realised was the first time that they were all missing someone.

"Thank you again," Caroline breathed holding her mother's gaze as she swallowed the lump that formed within her throat "for not saying anything to him yet, about the marks that were found on Carol's neck. I know it's against protocol and all but right now-"

"Let's just get today over with." Liz interrupted her tense stance revealing her unease with the situation. "I agree Tyler needs some time but Meredith and I can't keep this quiet forever." Caroline nodded, understanding more than her mother could ever realise. "You're sure you're ok with me working tomorrow? I know it's Christmas-"

"Mom bad things don't just stop happening because a roast turkey is on the table. I get it, I'm not five anymore, it's fine, really! We'll do our Christmas thing when you get back it's not like we're time restricted because I have to pack to go off to Georgia this year. Oh god, I should have sent Steven a card though, right?"

"It's ok, I took care of it." Liz soothed.

"You did?"

"You had enough on your plate. We should go. Matt's taking Tyler?" Looking down at her cell screen Caroline let her finger trace over the screen to her messages and sighed in disappointment to see that her inbox was empty.

"Yep." She replied solemnly, hoping that Tyler might have text her asking her to go with him.

"Ok then." Her mother announced firmly, straightening herself and smoothing out the black dress, Caroline was pretty certain she was more than uncomfortable in. Standing up to join her she took one last look at her phone before slipping it into her clutch. "You sure about those shoes? They say snows coming." Liz called over her shoulder her eye brows rising cautiously in a mother knows best way Caroline was more than familiar with. Spying her Mom's own sensible black flats she smiled softly.

"A sprinkling of snow is not going to stop me from my stilettoes."

* * *

"Hey you," Caroline breathed, wrapping her arms around Tyler's waist as she approached him from behind, her heels sinking into the uneven earth. Letting her head press into his back she tried to try and take in some of his warmth, but his body was cold and tense, barely responding to the feel of her embrace. Pulling away slightly, she kept her hands upon him as she slipped around to face him, leaning in and planting a light kiss upon his cheek. The slight tackiness of gloss upon his skin seemed to pull him out of his trance and Caroline breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes lowered down to meet hers with a glimmer of warmth.

"Hi." The sound of his voice purr somewhat roughly was like music to her ears after so much silence between them. Feeling flutterings of hope she embraced him once more, her hands snaking inside of his coat and around his back, drawing him in so that they were flush.

"It was a beautiful service." Stroking the exposed patch of skin where his shirt had untucked at the back she took pleasure in the light intimate touch that no one else was aware of as they stood slightly apart from everyone who had come to mourn and express their sympathises. The slight chill of a winter's breeze made her flinch against him as her eyes roamed the grounds. More people than she could have hoped for had turned up to pay their respects and all had such kind and comforting words to say about Tyler's Mom that her own eyes had watered at them.

Looking around she admired the beauty in the stillness, the peace of such a place. The slight frost and crispness that winter had bought seemed to make it even more tranquil as she watched the last few mourners lay down flowers. "I think she would have really liked it." She added hopefully, smiling as she caught the eyes of Elena knowing that she would have taken the opportunity to spend a moment at her own family's grounds. She would do the same, with her Dad later she decided, remembering how much he favoured the Holiday Season.

"You know what I think she would have liked more?" Tyler asked abruptly. Pulling away from his chest she raised her eyes in confusion at the sudden hard expression upon Tyler's face. "To have been alive!" Her lips parted in shock at his words.

"We've all lost people we love Ty." His eyes seemed to cut her down with one look as if her loss was not as great, as if she couldn't begin to understand, as if she was nothing to him. She tried to keep his stare but she could feel herself wavering, crumbling under the anger that roared within his dark orbs. "Stop pushing me away." She whispered desperately feeling him move out of her touch. "I love you."

"Everything okay?" Matt's reassuring tone asked, sidling up alongside them, a hand extended in both their directions. Caroline felt her heart quiver as Tyler turned and walked away, looking down at the earth she found herself wishing it was she that was currently buried six feet under.

"No." she responded simply, throwing her hands up in frustration. "It's not. Nothing is."

* * *

Klaus stood simply, his hands clasped firmly behind his back as he watched the unfolding of Caroline and Tyler's relationship only a few footsteps away from Carol Lockwood's freshly buried body. Picking at the stitching around the sleeve of his coat, he tugged at the cotton as one hundred and one different ideas came into play.

"This is boring and lurking around grave yards does not help in put an end to the stereotypical image of our race." Kol mused with a harsh click of his tongue, his body leaning against the trunk of one of the oak trees the pair both stood under. Ignoring his brother's moans Klaus continued to eye the baby vamp and hybrid, his ears prickling at the sound of Caroline's disgruntled voice. "You got me here under false pretences." Kol continued over dramatically, pushing himself away from the trunk and stalking the area around them, kicking up the turf with his boots. "You were all talk about the demise of Lockwood and," he paused for a moment, to release a light cough "mentioned copious amounts of alcohol." He continued. "I see none of that."

With an infuriated sigh Klaus strained to hear more of the conversation between the pair in the distance, his teeth grinding with every word Kol spoke.

"That's just one of your many faults, always so impatient!" He remarked, dimples forming at the negative affair he spied upon, the awkward conversation tantalizing him.

"Well not all of us have had the luxury of time that you've had Nik! Why is that again? Oh yes, you and your daggering fetish." Kol grumbled his hands wedged deep inside his coat pockets as Klaus failed to take the bait of his gripes. "You know for a second I thought I had the old Niklaus back."

"And I thought the burning of your flesh would have reminded you to bite your tongue."

Kol shuddered slightly at the memory, simply lowering his head and adverting his attention towards the earth he his feet had been busy kicking up. "Why don't you go and find yourself some recently bereaved widow you can sink your teeth into whilst they cry on your shoulder?" Klaus muttered his eyes still fixed, as his hand waved Kol away to a spot in the distance dismissively.

"What about you?" Kol eyed suspiciously, whilst his mouth watered at the temptation of Klaus' suggestion. He certainly did enjoy grief stricken widows as they provided a nice power play, either begging for their lives or begging to be rid of them. Kol couldn't help but enjoy the God like position he would find himself in.

"I am going to pay my respects and then I'll deliver on my promises."

* * *

Crouching down at the freshly covered grave, Klaus let his icy fingers touch the damp earth as the clouds above turned grey. Rubbing the earth lightly between his fingers he watched as it marred the tips a murky brown. Letting it fall back down in flour like dustings he closed his eyes for a moment, the image of Carol's face flooded with fear filling the for-front of his mind, whilst the sound of her screams bubbling in the water tumbled through his ears. _An eye for an eye_, he thought banishing it back to the dark corners of his mind.

"Such a loss for the community, wouldn't you say, Stefan?" he announced, hearing the earth shift around him under footsteps he was so familiar with. Not needing to look up to acknowledge him, Klaus simply rose back to his feet, slipping his earth covered hands into his pockets, standing just like any other mourner in the church yard.

"She was a good person." Stefan responded simply his voice stern and unwavering, causing amusement to spark a smile against Klaus' reddened lips.

"Even good people have dark secrets and it seems our dear Mayor was an alcoholic. Who would have thought it?" Turning around he cocked his head to one side, his lips pursing playfully. "Drowned due to the influence of drink, devastating, wouldn't you agree?" Klaus tutted as Stefan eyes narrowed down his nose at him without blinking.

"I would if it was the case but you and I both know differently." Klaus raised his fair eye brows pointedly as his arms folded tightly across his chest, his weight shifting to one leg as the Salvatore spoke.

"What is it exactly you're trying to suggest Stefan?" He enquired in mock curiosity.

"I'm not suggesting anything I'm saying that Carol Lockwood was found with bruises to her neck, bruises from fingers that held her under." Stefan growled lowly so to avoid the ears of others. "I'm saying that it was you."

Klaus felt his stomach knot sharply but the feeling was brief.

"Is that what our lovely Sherriff said or have you come to that conclusion all by yourself?" pausing he gave Stefan the chance to say all, bracing himself to hear that Caroline had gone running straight to him sobbing on his shoulder about how she had seen him covered in blood and the cold announcement of murder, yet silence followed. She had said nothing. Interesting. "Tell you what lets go see what Tyler thinks?" he proposed changing tactics as he tested out how the ground lay, his eyes watching for the slightest change in body language. Stefan visibly rose two inches a fleeting look of fear across his face at the thought. "Ah," Klaus smirked, a dirt covered finger pointing and waggling with each word. "Tyler hasn't been told the whole story because I'm guessing; you think it might push the little hot headed hybrid over the edge? Please stop me if I'm going off track? I'm thinking this was all okayed because Caroline and the rest of your little Mystic Falls gang have pleaded with Liz to just keep the fact that this is a murder enquiry under wraps just for a few days. Let the dust settle, so to speak."

Stefan said nothing as the two of them stood opposite each other, shoulders squared, eyes met in an intense, intimidating gaze, searching each other's pupils for some kind of flicker of truth. Licking his bottom lip slyly Klaus nodded, the power still very much in his hands. Patting Stefan firmly and yet patronisingly upon the shoulder he leant in with a husky whisper "I think we're done here, wouldn't you agree, Mate?" he spat the last word bitterly through his dry lips as he thought of Stefan's betrayal, before brushing a single snowflake from the shoulder of his coat.

* * *

**Ok so I know you've not had Klaroline interaction for while but I can assure you the next few chapters will be ****jam packed! So please keep reading and reviewing and all those wonderful things that you do that make me smile and keep writing **


End file.
